Fields of Blood
by soccer.lover06
Summary: Ash is beggining to find competing in leagues boringhe wants a real adventure for once but he gets more than he bargained for when he meets a young girl named Kyra &finds himself in the middle of a bloody war between pokemon of incredible powers...


**Pokemon**

**Fields of Blood**

**Author's note**: Well let's get this straight right from the beginning, I'm a review WHORE. If you don't know what that means we put quite simply I will only update this story if I actually get people reviewing it. Also note that well this story isn't primarily about Ash or his Pokemon they are some of the main characters, but the story won't follow him. Anyways now that THAT'S out of the way I say on with the show! READ AND REVIEW! Oh yeah, this chapter is pretty lighthearted in content but most wont be, they'll probably include some pretty gruesome scenes, just so you know it's rated T for a reason, it's not for all ages.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon nor do I claim to, but I have giant blow up dolls of all the main characters, and that suits me just fine.

Kyra's POV (gender female)

Dragonite carried me in her arms, together we flew over a sparkling turquoise lake. At the time I was 16 and enjoying my youth, I loved flying with Dragonite; it almost felt like I had wings of my own. I was on the job though so I couldn't waste _too_ much time. I worked for the same professor who'd given me my first Pokemon, a pikachu which had by that point evolved into a raichu.

I was on a mission, but at that point I didn't know what for, the professor was like that, he didn't want some 16 year old finding out about his plans and wasn't strong enough to carry them out himself. Which mind you was for the best because if I'd found out about his plans earlier in life I might have made a bad decision.

Currently I was trying to locate mirrors island which was supposedly somewhere on the lake, once I found it I was to inquire any villagers about suspicious rumors and then report back to the professor when I found something interesting.

After a few more minutes of searching I found the island and landed on it. It wasn't very big nor was the village that was on it, in fact it was really more of a hamlet, only about 20 or so people lived there though there were many wild Pokemon on and surrounding it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash's POV (gender Male, duh)

Misty and May were chatting somewhere near by, pikachu of course was with Misty leaving me alone. I wasn't particularly interested in their conversation but I knew they were talking about me, I didn't worry much over it though because I was a bit distracted because after collecting another 8 badges this time from the Yrro region I was waiting for the real competitions to start.

At the time however all my Pokemon were either at the daycare or at the pokemoncenter getting pampered. To be honest I was a bit moody that day because of the way pikachu had been neglecting me for Misty. I wanted to do something-go on a journey, a real one, completing leagues is one thing but it was becoming a bit routine; I wanted an adventure that actually meant something more than me beating all the other trainers.

I called pikachu over and at first pikachu ignored me but after the third time he came to me. I told the girls I was going to look for Pokemon; they just nodded not paying any particular attention to what I was saying because they were already too rapped up in their own conversation.

I wasn't really sure where I wanted to go so I decided to just go for a walk down by the lake's edge. It was a nice day and the sun made the lake sparkle and shimmer, pikachu jumped of my shoulder immediately upon reaching the lake and walked even closer to the water. I looked around me near by was a pretty girl about my age petting a Dragonite, smiled at her and said hi. I figured she was probably in the league like me, what with a strong Pokemon like hers.

"Hey there." She replied, "You any good?" she asked, of course she was asking about Pokemon. But just to be sure I asked her.

"You mean as a trainer?"

"No I mean in bed." She said sarcastically, "Obviously I'm talking about Pokemon."

"I guess I'm alright, you in for a battle?" I offered. For some reason I felt self conscious around her, she didn't look tough or anything, but I figured it was just hormones. She was pretty but in a strange way. I guess she looked pretty gothic, her skin was incredibly pale and she had loads of eyeliner and mascara around brown eyes that were so dark they almost looked black. Her hair was the same color only perhaps slightly lighter. To add to the effect she was warring all black, this included a pair or black running shoes, a black sweater and black jeans. I think she noticed I was starring because she coughed slightly and asked me if I'd hurry up and choose my Pokemon.

I only had pikachu with me so I immediately sent him out, she on the other hand sent out a Persian. "Quickly thunderbolt 'em Pikachu!" I shouted.

"Dodge then use furry swipes." She said calmly.

As the battle progressed I noticed her calmness fading, like me she began shouting her orders, and actually seemed to be having more fun. But in the end her Persian couldn't dodge Pikachu's iron tale, and Pikachu directly hit him knocking him out. The girl smiled and returned her Persian to its pokeball, "Well I have to say you _are_ good. Are you in this year's tournament?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you are too huh? Well I'll see you there then."

"You leaving already? Why don't we go for a walk then have another battle? I don't wanna wait until the tournament to get my revenge and beat you." She stated simply, I felt my heart skip a beat at the prospect of a walk with her. Yup hormones were definitely kicking in, the only girlfriend I'd ever had was Misty but we decided we were better off as friends. So obviously I nodded my head and pikachu came to join me on my shoulder.

We walked together down the beach for a while just casually talking about the tournament and told each other a little about ourselves. I found out she was about my age and this was her sixth tournament-like me and that like me she found it all the same after a while. We actually had quite a bit in common, for instance both out starter Pokemon had been pikachus although hers had evolved into a raichu. Her name was Kyra and she came from some distant region in the north, but she for some reason didn't go into much detail about it.

Either my hormones were really acting up that night or I was really warming up to her but we ended up walking and chatting for hours until it was dark out. I could tell she was a good person too, despite her vampire-like appearance, I trusted without quite being sure why.

Eventually she decided it was getting late (it was nearly eleven pm) so she went back to the Pokemon center she was staying at, normally she assured me she wouldn't mind staying up all night like any normal teen but since tomorrow was the first day of the tournament she wanted to be well rested.

"Hey d'you wanna meet me and my friends at the pokemoncenter near the middle of town for lunch tomorrow?" I asked randomly.

"Sure, see you then. Good luck in the tournament Ash." She replied and with a wave she was off flying away with her Dragonite. Pikachu said something that sounded sarcastic although I still am sad to say I don't really speak his language, at least not well. I headed back to the place I'd last been with May and Misty; they of course had long since gone.

So I just headed back to the pokemoncenter, Misty was there looking all pale and worried. "Where have you been?!" she cried when she saw me, "This is so typical, you always do stupid things that get me all worried and-"

"Yeah-yeah whatever." I cut in and ran off to my room before she could say anything more.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kyra's POV

One villager, the mayor to be precise told me that the villagers' ancestors came from a mountain a few miles south where it is said they hid a stone tablet revealing the location to a super powerful Pokemon, he said all you needed to do to find the tablet was to dig under a boulder with a large X engraved on it, however people had searched for this boulder and never found it. Nevertheless I decided this was the information the professor was looking for and flew back across the lake. Normally the professor would have just called the island but there were no phone lines leading to the island.

I was headed back to town when I met this good looking kid in a black hoodie and blue jeans who was named Ash. He seemed nice enough and was also in the tournament so we had a quick battle, after that we went for a long walk together. I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I refrained from doing so because we'd only just met. Either way he invited me out for lunch with him and his friends the following day and of course he was a boy so obviously I had a crush on him and I accepted.

Looking back I wish we'd never met-not because of him or anything but because then I'd have never dragged him into the bloody adventure I was beginning to embark on-one that we lead me to the truth of what the professor was up to and push us both into a dark war.


End file.
